the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clytius (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Clytius was found by Seeking Clan seemingly out of nowhere. He spontaneously appeared from the ground, according to the fae, Whirlpool. Whirlpool had been gathering one day when he noticed a large root rising from the ground. Covering the root was a wide collection of different plants, eventually the plant matter formed the shape of a mirror hatchling and burst into flames. The roots turned to ashes and when the flames died down all that was left was a small green mirror with Fire eyes. Whirlpool also claims that the mirror’s first words to him were a prophecy. The bane of magic has arrived Your goddess can no longer thrive Unless she releases the Fire of Thunder and quenches the mirror’s hunger The mirror then claimed his name was Clytius and when asked about the prophecy was confused. The clan never did believe Whirlpool's tale since he had a habit of exaggerating his stories. Clytius does appear to have quite the hunger, but nothing out of the ordinary for a mirror. His best friend appears to be Corkscrew and the Ridgeback, Fireworks also appears to get along famously with the younger dragons. Together the three of them help the Clan hunt, gather, and fight. Clytius appeared to be loyal to his Clan and a cheerful young mirror. Though at times he was a bully to others and dragons always note that he had a particular smell to him. They say he smelled like grasses and herbs, but there is one tundra in the Clan who claims that he smells like an enemy. This tundra is named Hecate and she says she does not trust this mirror, but since the other tundras in the Clan do not agree with her the rest of the Clan assumed it was only Hecate 'being weird again’ Clytius was surprisingly good at magic. Though other magic users felt wary when he fought next to them. They claim that they felt drained. And when Clytius fought magic using enemies he managed to exhaust them completely. Personality He was charismatic and cheerful. He was a picture perfect image of a dragon who supported their clan and helped other. His friendly nature made it easy to overlook some of his more pushy actions toward smaller dragons, or his harsh words towards more sensitive dragons. No one wanted to see him for what he truly was until it was too late. Relationships Hecate: She was the only one who ever saw his true intent. Nightlight: His mate who he had fooled into thinking he loved her Death During Seeking Clan's Civil War Clytius was responsible for destroying the clan's defenses. He knew that the shield protecting the clan was being fueled by Hecate's magic, so he attacked her and drained her of her magic. He would have killed her too, but Nightlight had witnessed the entire thing and attacked him to protect Hecate. Clytius ended up killing Nightlight, but not before she dealt a killing blow to him too. Category:Fire Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Exalted